The Biju Biju Fruit: The Movie
by Alien-Child
Summary: Based on Emma Iveli's famous One Piece-Naruto crossover, here's the adaptation of the first One Piece movie with a Naruto twist!
1. Chapter 1

**The Biju Biju Fruit**

**The Movie**

Alien-Child: Hi guys, this story is based on Emma Iveli who created the One Piece-Naruto crossover, and thanks to her, we've got one of one of the most kick ass story on this site! And this is for her and all the fans of the series, what if the first One Piece movie was adapted as well. Hope you guys will enjoy it! Note that this movie took place between the Kuro Arc and the Don Krieg Arc.

PS: Because I can't find English subs of the movie or a script yet, so don't expect word-for-word, I'll try my best to remember the lines and understand the scenes, but still will be a great story!

* * *

Ch1:

Unwanted Guest

_Years ago in the East Blue, a man known as Great Gold Pirate Woonan, who has obtained a third of the world's gold. Over the course of the years, his existence has faded, and legend claims his treasure is hidden on a deserted island, an island many pirates have search before._

A wind blows through the open sea of East Blue pushing a caravel design ship with a Sheep's head at the point and a sail with red-white stripes. The most unique about the ship (Besides the sheep's head) was the Jolly Roger, a skull and cross bones wearing a straw hat. Indeed, this was a pirate ship belonging to the Straw Hat Pirates.

"So hungry!" Luffy groan as he, his brother Naruto, first mate Zoro along with Kiba and his dog Akamaru all lie on the poop deck having their stomach growl from hunger.

"Idiots!" Sasuke muttered as he walked past them, not wanting to admit he's hungry too.

Before the hungry crew, the two females members stare out into the open sea.

"Something on your mind?" Sakura asked the older girl.

"Ever heard of Great Gold Pirates Woonan?" Nami asked, "A pirate who is now a memory, but left behind a third of the world's treasure on a island."

"Should have known this had to do with gold." Sakura smirks as she watch Nami looked through some binoculars.

"EH?!" She shouted as she stared into a pair of eyes, and she put the binoculars away to stare into the face of Luffy.

"What you looking for Nami?"

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami screamed as she grabs her captain and tossed him around like a rag dog making Sakura sighed.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING! AND IT'S BIG!" Usopp shouted as he was fishing for food brining in attention from the girls, Luffy, Naruto and Usopp's brother Kiba and Akamaru. "HERE IT COMES!" The ships' sniper made a big tug pulling in the line as it carried a bottle that fell onto the ship.

"That's you big fish bro?" Kiba joked as he and Akamaru burst into laughter.

"That's not food…" Naruto groan.

"What was your first guess Kit?" Kyubi sneered in the boy's mind.

"Well, time to try again!" Usopp said as he went back into dancing to try to catch a fish.

"Like that would help!" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Would you hurry up and catch something! I'm starving!" Zoro growled, not bothering to get up.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Sasuke said.

"Argh! Can't take more of this!" Nami growls as she walks back and forth, "We're starving and we have no food, and it's all you two fault!" Nami shouted pointing to Luffy and Naruto.

"Hey, we'll take care of it!" The D brothers shouted as they made a peace sign.

"You idiots!" Sakura and Nami shouted in unison, and unknown to the crew, on the side of the ship, three strangely dressed men were climbing aboard the ship.

"Argh, this ship is full of imbeciles!" Sakura shouted as she and Nami walked away from the rest of the crew as they all fought over a barrel full of bait, wiether they should eat it or use it to catch fish.

"I agree, they-WHAT?!" Both girls stop in their tracks to see the three men before them holding big sacks, "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Oh hello ladies," The middle one said as they all bowed, "We'll be leaving now, Good bye!" He said as the three jumped overboard.

"Everyone, we've got robbed!" Sakura shouted.

"Uh?" The guys said as they looked up.

"Hey guys, help yourselves!" A thief shouted as he tosses a small bag open and a batch of Origiris tossed out making all the men (Even Sasuke) smile with drool.

"FOOD!" Kiba said as he and the other eat it.

"Delicious!" Zoro exclaimed.

"YOU GUYS ARE MORONS!" Kyuubi shouted, but Naruto was the only person who can hear him, and he's not listening.

"YOU GUYS ARE MORONS!" Nami and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Beauty and brains!" Kyuubi said.

"Ok kid, get us out of here!" The leader of the trio said.

"Fine!" The kid inside the ship growled as he spun the helm making the boat move.

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted from the Going Merry, "Thanks for the foo-" Before Luffy could finish, one of the thieves shot him in the forehead making him stumble backwards. But of course, his crew wasn't worried due to his Devil Fruit powers as the bullet bounce off. "HEY NAMI! SAKURA, THEY'RE BAD GUYS!"

"WELL DUH!" Sakura and Nami and even Kyuubi shouted in unison.

"Hey you jerkwads, how dare you shot my brother like that!"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" The two shouted as they ran to the side of the deck, freaking the trio.

"I-I-just shot him, didn't I?" The leader said.

"THEN LET'S SHOOT HIM AGAIN!" Another shouted, and the trio went through a giant crate full of pistols as they tried to shoot Luffy but the bullets just bounce off him or they missed and hit the ship.

"These guys are pissing me off, want to finish them?" Naruto asked and his brother smirked as they went to a lower part of the ship, and Luffy stretch his arm and grabbed the other ship's mast, as for Naruto, he made five copies of himself.

"Did he just stretch?"

"Did he just split into six?"

"Are we going to die?" All three thieves asked.

"Gumo Gumo Rocket!" Luffy shouted as let his stretched pull him towards the boat with the Naruto copies grabbing on.

"SHOOT!" A thief shouted, and they fired their bullets at Luffy, but still nothing. As they expected the seven to crash into them, it didn't as they all smashed into the mash and the cabin breaking it apart.

"WHAT?!" The three shouted as they looked up and saw the top part of the mast begin to fall right on top of them. They tried to run, but were too slow as it fell on them.

And during this, the rest of the crew watch with sweet drops.

"A moronic duo!" Sasuke said as he eats his Onigiri.

Back on the small ship, the trio got themselves out from under the mast, but they weren't the only ones getting out of the rubble, as the D brothers got out from under the smash cabin freaking the trio into a huddle.

"Guess I must of miscalculated!" Luffy stated.

"Yeah well, you can calculate, that's the problem!" Kyuubi laughed.

"He can't hear you!" Naruto thought.

"Yeah, but that won't stop me!" Kyuubi replied.

"What the hell are you two?" One of the thieves cried, "When EL Draga finds out about this, you'll be sorry!"

"El Drago? Who's that?" Luffy asked, and suddenly the two heard a crying sound and the brothers looked by their feet to see a small boy half buried under the rubble.

"I don't weither I should yell at you for being so stupid to hurt a kid, or to laugh my ass off." Kyuubi said, "Ah, Nami will do the former, so I'll laugh, HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" Naruto barked back.

"Luffy, Naruto, look at that!" Zoro shouted as he pointed down the waters where a large ship was sailing towards them. And on board, a giant man was at the poop deck.

"EL DRAGO!"

"He can't be going to do it is he?"

"We better run away!" The three thieves grabbed their loot and dove into the water.

"Kit, I sense a real big Devil Fruit power from there!" Kyuubi stated.

And on the big ship, the man lifted his arms as he charge with golden energy, and he blasted a white beam from his mouth. Making every mouth wide open and the attack as it blew up the small boat and made a giant wave rocking the Going Merry back along with it's crew, but Zoro and Sakura jumped off as they dove towards the smaller boat.

To Be Continued

* * *

Alien-Child: That was the first part hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post the next part soon, see ya guys around!


	2. FOOD!

**The Biju Biju Fruit**

**The Movie**

Alien-Child: Hi guys, welcome to the second part! I'm glad people enjoyed the first, thanks to my mom, I had her translate some of the scenes.

Ch2:

FOOD!

The water where the mysterious beam hit cause a big wave and a whirlpool making the very small boat smashed into pieces. When the waters were now calm, the only thing floating was large pieces of wood. Suddenly five bodies emerged from the blue, it was Sakura holding onto Naruto and Zoro holding onto Luffy was holding onto some kid.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head as they climbed onto a floating piece of wood.

"I can't believe it, I'm seeing Sakura in a red T-shirt!" Kyuubi snickered in Naruto's mind making the boy grumble.

"Just was that thing?" Zoro asked.

"That was El Drago…" The kid said as he climb onto the wood, "A pirate obsessed with and holder of the devil fruit, Goe Goe no Mi."

"Uh…who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Me? I'm the Great Pirate Tobio!" The kid bragged, "and I was on a great adventures, till…El Drago kidnapped me. But that's not going to happen again!"

The four Straw Hats looked as if they didn't care, but their expressions change when they began sniffing the air and looked beyond Tobio.

"Uh…what's going on?"

"FOOD!" Luffy, Naruto and Zoro shouted in unison as they paddled the wood.

"FASTER YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura shouted, and then she decided to started paddling as well, and with her super strength, they paddled like a torpedo.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Tobio asked as he tried to hold onto the wood tightly.

"ODEN!" The D. Brothers shouted in unison.

"Oden?" Tobio quoted, and he looked behind him to see a small shack on a boat floating on the sea, and the boat circle around the shop and parked.

"Ma, what a bad location for a shop." Kyuubi said, but Naruto didn't listen as he was busy drooling with Luffy and Zoro. Sakura didn't drool, but she did stared happily.

"What's going on?" A man from the boat said as he looked at the small wood and saw the small boy, "Tobio!"

"Grandpa Ganzo…" Tobio muttered. Soon the two got into an argument, about how the grandson believes Ganzo is wasting his life being an Oden chef and he wants to be a pirate sailing the sea. But the Straw Hats didn't pay any attention as they leapt onto the boat and stated gobbling the food before them.

"Hey, what are you four doing!" Ganzo shouted, and the four stopped their eating as tears of happiness streamed down their eyes.

"DELICIOUS!" The four shouted.

And so The four pirates contniue eating, Zoro and Sakura eat like normal people would, but Luffy and Naruto pig out and eat not just on their plates, but everything on the trays before them. And while Ganzo cooked more, Tobio began ranting about his grandfather.

"ALL DONE!" The brothers shouted.

"YOU TWO ATE IT ALL!" Sakura and Zoro shouted when they tried to get more from the trays.

"I'm not going to waste my life on the shop like you," Tobio shouted to his grandfather, "That's why I'm going to find Woonan's treasure!"

"Woonan?" Sakura quoted.

"The Great Gold Pirate Woonan?" Zoro asked, and during this time the brothers took as much food they can from their crew's plates.

"YOU LITTLE!" Sakura shouted as she hit Naruto in the head.

"THAT WAS MINE!" Zoro shouted as he chook Luffy, trying to get him to spit it out. Since that didn't work, Zoro tackled into the rubber-man and started beating him up along with Sakura on Luffy. During this, Tobio still ranted, but his grandfather seems like he didn't care or wasn't listening as he put a plate of food on the counter making Sakura and Zoro stop fighting and went up to the food leaving on the floor a beaten up Naruto and Luffy who lied on the floor calmly with his hat over his face.

"Woonan huh?" Naruto smirked.

'He's a strong guy, right?" Luffy asked smirking.

"I thought he died some time." Zoro added.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Tobio shouted," Woonan is not dead! I'm sure he's somwehre in Gold Island. I have information that El Drago is on the way to the island, I think he knows where he is. I wanna ask Woonan to be part of his crew!"

"I want to met this Woonan." Naruto said as he and his brother sat back up.

"If he's a real good person, than I'll make him be part of the crew!" Luffy smiles. What the brothers said made everyone shock.

"What are you saying?!" Tobio shouted, "He'll never be part of your crew!"

"Why not? I'll be a kage someday!

"And I'll be King of the Pirates!"

"Kage…and King of the Pirates?" Tobio quoted.

"That's right!" The brothers said in unison.

"We're on our way to the Grand Line in search of One Piece and when I'll find it, I'll be King of the Pirates!"

"It'll be cool having a legend such as Woonan on the crew with a Kage and the King!" Naruto smirks.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPENDOUS!" Tobio shouted, "Quit telling lies of something that can never happen! Why don't either of you just tell me that I want met Woonan?"

"Hey kid!" Sakura exclaimed cathing the kid's attention.

"What they said, it's hard to believe," Zoro continued, "but what they've said is true."

"Hey, you four!" Ganzo shouted, "Whatever you do, don't forgot something important!"

"And what's that?" Luffy asked.

"That is if you had money or not!" He replied making Sakura and Zoro cringed but the D Brothers kept their idiotic smile as Ganzo calculated, "I, Ganzo has prepared this Oden with all my heart, I charge 11 Beli!"

"Is that a lot?" Luffy asked.

"Don't you know how to count?" Sakura shouted to her captain.

"It is a little bit, but it'll be cheaper to make your noise bleed!" Zoro shouted to Ganzo, "But I have no money!"

"And I left mine with Nami…" Sakura sighed.

"YOU'VE GOT NO MONEY?!" Ganzo shouted.

"Nope, nothing!" Naruto and Luffy replied in unison as they stood up prodly with their hands on the hips.

"Don't tell him like that!" Zoro, Sakura and Kyuubi shouted in unison.

"Guess we have no other choice than." Luffy said as he searched his pocket.

"Luffy?" Zoro said.

"What you up to bro?" Naruto asked.

"Please let it be Dine & Dash and not be something stupid!" Kyuubi wished.

"I'll give you this as thanks for the food, It was real tasty sir!" Luffy said as he put on the counter a rock saying "The Future King of the Pirates!"

"Hey good idea," Naruto smiled as he took out of his pocket a picture oh himself, "The Future KAGE!"

"Idiots!" Sakura slaps herself on the forehead.

"Hey guys, let's go!" Luffy shouted as he and Naruto approaches the wood they came on.

"I call this a Dine & DASH!" Ganzo growled as he tossed a rope and swung it around the brothers brining them into the boat and beating sounds were heard.

"I was hoping for a Dine & Dash, but not like this!" Kyuubi shouted.

End Part 2

Alien-Child: There you guys are, hope you all enjoy that! Catch you all next time


	3. The Island Of Gold

**The Biju Biju Fruit:**

**The Movie**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I've wanted to update for a long time, but with me having no help translating scenes and sick for over a week, delayed me. Sorry, but here's the new part!

Ch3:

The Island Of Gold

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" A loud voice growled from a large ship, and standing on a throne like he was the king of the deck, was a huge man who had red hair making seem like a lion or something, he had his fingers long and gold, and he wore golden armour as well. "I have told you to pay attention to the sound waves that come out of my mouth!"

"Yes it is Master El Drago!" The suited minion whimpered.

"But it almost hit us!" The disco-cowboy added.

"But it's your fault cause you let them notice you!" El Drago growled

"I guess so." The fat one replied.

"But we've come up with a good treasure!" The suited man said. While El Drago and his three lackies discussed the events happening two chapters ago, watching them from the corner of the cabin was Nami and Sasuke.

"If it's gold; take it!" El Drago ordered, "Anything else, throw it out!"

"Are you joking!" Nami growled from where she hid, "Those treasures are mine!"

"Keep it down or they'll hear you!" Sasuke said, "Why did I have to end up with you?"

"Hey, I need someone to help protect me!"

"Pth, I'm not a babysitter," Sasuke said making Nami growl, "Yesh, I'd rather be with Zoro and his bad sense of directions."

"So, you'd rather be the one baby-sat then the sitter?" Nami evilly grin.

"Did you just admit you need a sitter?" Sasuke replied, and the two of them made death-glares at each other.

"CAPTAIN!" A voice from the crow's nest shouted, "It's the island of gold, Woonan's Island!"

"Finally, we've found it!" Drago smiled evilly and he rose from his chair.

"The island on gold?" Nami quoted, and smiled evilly as Sasuke sighed.

A small island settle in the seas of East Blue, not a human settlement it seem, as Seagulls fly by the mountains over the valleys of trees. It seemed that El Drago and his crew were the first humans to be here since Woonan as they anchored their ship at the beach and the entire crew stand on the sand.

"Good…" Nami smiled as she watches from Drago's ship with binoculars, "I know their exact location…all I have to do is take the map!"

"Pth, how original!" Sasuke muttered, "What?!" He shouted as he grabbed Nami and turned her to the side.

"It's the Going Merry!" Nami cried as she saw their ship through the binoculars, "That's means…WHAT?!"

"You found something?" Sasuke asked, and Nami pointed to the beach at something which made Sasuke sweat as on the beach where two barrels with feet and a cardboard box with paws and they snuck around, but Drago's three peons held guns at the barrel and box making them stop, and each knocked of the disguise revealing Usopp who was hit by Kiba, and Akamaru.

"It'd the guys!" Nami shouted.

"Figures…" Sasuke muttered.

"Great plan Bro!" Kiba muttered to his brother who was in one of his lies.

"Oh wait a beautiful nap, uh guys?" Usopp said to Kiba and Akamaru, and then looked at his wrist like he had a watch, "Oh crap, we're late, we're late!" Usopp said as he grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him down the beach, "We'll be late for our meeting-OFF!"

"Oh boy.." Kiba said as he and Usopp bumped into a huge man towering over them, El Drago.

"And who are you two?" El Drago growled and Akamaru barked since El Drago didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm the Great Warrior of the sea Captain Usopp, and these are my sidekicks!"

"Sidekicks?!" Kiba shouted followed by an annoyed bark.

"Maybe thse guys are looking for the treasure, just like us!" A minion exclaimed.

"Looking for treasure?" Kiba whispered.

"What's going on here?" Usopp asked as he looked around, "These guys are..."

"Garash!" El Drago growled as he tossed three gold coins to the ground before a huge Native-American like person who had a big sword, "Kill them!"

And as ordered, Garash grabbed his sword as it shine from the sun, making the three go into shock.

"You don't have to hurry!" Usopp shouted.

"Yeah, hold on!" Kiba added.

"If you kill us, you won't be able to find the treasure!"

"Uh?" Kiba uttered in confusion, "Uh, yeah!"

"What?" El Draga said.

"Are you telling me you two know where the treasure is?" The suited minion asked.

"You kidding me? With the help of our treasure-hunting fog, we know where is it!" Usopp lied pointing to Akamaru. "We'll lead you find diamonds, rubies and sapphires!"

"Diamond and rubies?" Drago quoted.

"Uh…yeah! And Sapphire too!" Kiba said. He's not a liar like his brother, but he knows ha has to pull of the act live.

"Kill them!"

"WHAT, But why?!" Kiba and Usopp shouted in unison.

"What I want is…" El Drago growled as he dangled his fingernails, "GOLD!"

"Gold?" Kiba quoted.

"G-Gold, Gold of course!" Usopp shouted, "We know where it is, right bro?"

"Uh, yeah, an entrance to a huge amount!" Kiba added.

"Gold! Gold! Gold!" Drago said merrily as he hugged his hands.

"What the heck up with him?" Usopp whispered to Kiba.

"Think he's gay?"

"Where is it?" Garash growled as he aimed his sword at the brothers.

"Of course, my brother will show you the way!" Kiba said pointing to Usopp.

"Yeah, but we need the map first!"

"Here!" A minion said as he gave Usopp the treasure map.

"Well, you have one!" Usopp said as he looked at it with Kiba looking over his shoulder with Akamaru on his head, "It's the treasure of pirate Woonan…"

"Woonan?!" Kiba and Usopp shouted in unison and they looked at each other and back at the map, and continue reading;

'Where he is resting, in his resting place if the whale is looking in the east, that means her tail is…' The rest of the map was in a smudge.

"Because of that spot, it's impossible to translate!" The suited minion said.

"If the whale is looking to the east…" Kiba began.

"That means the tale is to the west!" Usopp exclaimed, "If the whale is looking east, logically that means the tale is pointing east, that means the treasure is that direction!"

"So that what it is?" El Drago said in shock.

"Man these guys are so stupid!" Usopp whispered to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yeah, even you were able to figure that riddle!"

"Yeah-HEY!"

"Ok crew, LET'S GO!" El Drago ordered as his minions cheered.

End Part 3

Alen-Child: Kay, that ends that part, and hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to try to update faster next time, so see you guys then!


	4. Family Dispute

**The Biju Biju Fruit:  
The Movie**

Alien-Child: Sorry for a MAJOR lateness guys, but I did some moving..my computer was broken, wasn't set up and I had to use a replacement computer I wasn't use to But I think I got some things good enough, and even found a English subbed version of the One Piece movie. Anyway guys, enjoy!

Ch4:  
Family Dispute

As Woonan's Crew trek into the jungle, they dragged the brothers and their dog too, and watching them was Nami and Sasuke.

"Those guys always make me worry..." Nami sweet dropped, and then she felt Sasuke tap her shoulder, "Yeah-HUH!" She shouted in shock, as she aimed her binoculers at the smallest boat on the beach, where they see an old man looking sternly at four people chain up together, Luffy, Naruto, Sakura and Zoro. "IT'S THEM!"

"Let's pretend we didn;t see them!" Sasuke stated, and Nami nodded as they both went around the ship's cabin.

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN! You didn't had to go this far!" Zoro shouted as he was chained with four of his crewmates.

"YEAH! Why you chain me with these three morons!" Sakura shouted.

_'Kit...get a little closer to Sakura and-'_

_'No way in hell, Kyubi!' _Naruto replied.

"I told you we'll pay for it by working on the ship!" Luffy added.

"Having him work for me is enough!" Ganzo replied as he pointed to Tobio on the beach, cleaning dishes by a stream, "'Eat & Run' People just Shut Up!"

"I DIDN'T EAT AND RUN!" Zoro shouted.

"AND DON'T COMPARE ME WITH THEM!" Sakura screamed.

"THEN CAN YOU TWO PAY THE BILL?" Ganzo yelled in their face.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura replied, and looked away from the man.

_'How hard these chains?' Inner-Sakura growled, "I can't even bust them!_

"I see," Zoro calmed down, "Now I see why you brought us to this island."

_'Ah, knew it was either him or Sakura would figure it out!' Kyuubi stated._

_'What? You know about this island?" Naruto thinked._

_'I've been here and there!'_

"You're going to make us look for the gold!" Zoro shouted to Ganzo, making the old man snarl".

"SHUT UP!"

"AH!" Luffy shouted as a strong wind blew, and his hat flew off.

"Oh crap!" Naruto cursed when he realized this, and then saw Tobio still at the beach cleaning the dishes as the hat flies over him, "TOBIO!"

The boy looks up, and sees the hat flying from the ship and the D. Brothers screaming.

"Can you get that for me?" Luffy requested, "It's very important!"

"SURE!" Tobio nodded and he dropped the dishes as he gaved chased.

"Hurry up and keep cleaning!" Ganzo scolded, right at the moment Tobio grabbed the hat, "If you keep daydreaming like that, you won't grow up to be like me!"

"WHAT?!" Tobio shouted as he turned around and faces his grandfather, "Don't decided what to do for me! When did I say I wanted to seel Oden?"

"Don't talk back to me, you powerless midget!" Ganzo barked back, "Just do what I say!"

"STOP BULLSHITTING!" Tobio cursed, "You always talk about the freckin Oden, is the Oden that really important? I'VE HAD IT!" Tobio shouted in rage as he kickes the piles of plates he was to clean, "I'm going tof ind Woonan and NEVER COME BACK!" He yelled as he stomps on the remains of the plates and ran into the jungle.

"AH, MY HAT!" Luffy shouted as he never kept his eyes off it as it's still in Tobio's hands.

"Let's go get it bro!" Naruto stated, and both brothers got to their feet and jump off the boat dragging Sakura and Zoro with them.

"When this is over, I'm going to knock you both ON THE HEAD!" Sakura shouted as she was pulled off the boat.

"WAIT, Give it back!" Luffy shouted to Tobio, not hearing Sakura as the D. Brothers dashed down the jungle path, "TOBIO!"

"Hang on, wait!" Naruto shouted, and both brothers stop dead in their tracks, (with the end of the chain bouncing on Zoro's head, and Sakura giggled) the brothers turn around to face Ganzo,

"Ossan, I'd definatly pay you back for the Oden!" Luffy shouted, "Don't worry!"

"Bealive it!" Naruto added, and the brothers turn back around as they run into the jungle.

But Ganzo wasn't paying attention as he was staring at the droken shards of plates on the beach, and his glare soften, "Tobio..."

End Of Part

Alien-Child: Sorry for ending the chapter like this fellas, but I don't think you or anyone else want to wait any longer, huh? Next one will BE LONGER, and SOONER, PROMISE!


	5. The Treasure Is At The Castle?

**The Biju Biju Fruit**

Alien-Child: I'm back fellas, been some things I had to do, and then the movie on youtube I was using was deleted, and I had to find a new channel. But anyway, here's the next part!

Ch5:

The Treasure Is At The Castle?

"WHOA!" Usopp and El Drago's pirates lowered their jaws in amazement at the large stone whale that stands before. The only ones not impressed, was Kiba and Akamaru.

"_It's just a statue...jeez!"_ He sighed in his mind.

"What...is...this?" Usopp muttered.

"It's a whale, right?" El Drago replied.

"If the whale faces to the east..." Usopp, Kiba and the pirates said as they turn to the direction the whale was facing, "The tail points to the east..." And they turn to the opposite direction.

"Then that means the treasure is..." Usopp muttered, "WHOA! THAT'S IT!"

"I can't believe it..." Kiba said with a jaw-dropped as he and the pirates stare out over the forest, at a small castle in the trees, "You got it right!"

"Shut up!" Usopp groans.

* * *

"TOBIO!" Luffy shouted as the chained four chased after the young boy through the forest, who stops. Once accidently went past him, he turned around, making Zoro and the others hit their heads on a tree. "My hat!" Luffy aid, ignoring the grunts of the others, and the young boy places the straw-clothing on Luffy's head. "GREAT! Let's go back to the ship guys...Guys? You sleeping?" He loosk behind him and sees the three all out-cold. "Man..."

"You guys..."

"Uh?"

"To join Woonan's Crew...I have to be strong, right?"

"Ah?"

"I don't think I'm strong..."

"Then just become strong."

"Uh?"

"IMe and my brother have our ambitions!" Luffy said with a smirk, "And you have yours! In that case, you should keep walking forward for your goal!"

"You..." Tobio muttered, with disbelief and then scowled with a whisper, "What a simpleton..."

"SEE YA!" Luffy said, not hearing the boy as he walks past him dragging his crew. "OH!" Luffy grunted as he stopped, and that made the end of the chain whip back by the forc,e and hit Zoro and Sakura in the head, knocking them deeper to sleep."The coast...which way is it?"

* * *

"_HEY KYUBI!" Naruto shouted, as he was within his mind, staring at the caged demon, "What's the big idea keeping me here for?"_

"_Meh..just a little chat!"_

"_What else?" Naruto muttered, "The only times you ever keep me here is for a chat or want to keep me locked up from the fun! I bet if you were inside a female, you'd keep her here forever!"_

"_Well, you have been in a girl's form a couple times before-"_

"_THAT DOESN'T COUNT! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME THAT MOVE!"_

"_And I don't regret it!" He said with his toothy smirk, "Anyway Kit, the reason I called you, is because that Devil Fruit who attacked us earlier is getting closer!"_

"_Uh...is that all?" Naruto shrugged, "Jeez, why didn't you just tell me outside! Sides, me and Bro would like to get back at that guy!"_

"_That doesn't surprise me...look Kit, just don't make a fool of yourselves! You can beat him, yes...but try to use your heads, and not all that power stuff, or you die and I so do I. And history will know that I died because of some idiot kid!"_

"_HEY!"_

"_Don't be a fool kit..."_

* * *

"So...tell me are we rescuing them, or following them to get to the treasure first?" Sasuke asked as he followed Nami.

"Uh...why you asked?" She gave an evil smile, but then look at the path, and signalled Sasuke to hush as the hide, when El Drago and his crew walked past.

"Hurry up and keep walking!" The suited pirate shouted to Usopp as he pushed him forward.

"Bro, do what they say!" Kiba scolded, as he walked with Akamaru on his shoulder.

"I got it already!" Usopp replied.

Seeing the scene, Nami and Sasuke sighed as they walked off.

"I'm pretty sure the gold is somewhere around the castle we just saw!" The suit pirate stated.

'_Gee, what gave you that clue!' _Kiba rolled his eyes, as he keep the comment to himself.

"The problem is," The pirate continued, "Where is the castle?"

"No problem, these guys know, right?" The Disco pirate smirked as he pointed to the brothers and their dog, making the elder one gasp and Kiba and Akamaru galre daggers a him.

"Of course we know! We were close friends, right Kiba?" Usopp lied.

"Friends?" Kiba quoted, in confusion, and then he and Akamaru under stood, and had their eyes wide.

"What, with Woonan?" The Disco Pirate asked in shock, and the whole crew stopped as Usopp stood before the crowed.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Usopp nodded, "If you guys do anything to us, Woonan's crew would take you down! Right Kiba?"

"Uh...sure...whatever you say..." Kiba replied nervously, _'You're pushing it bro!'_

This made El Drago and his men laugh at such a lie, and the Brothers cringed.

"Woonan's Nakama are no longer a part of this world." El Drago stated.

"What does that mean?" Usopp gulped.

"Exactly what he says..." Kiba slaps himself in the face.

And the entire crew smiled as the Suited Pirate answered Usopp. "It means we took care of them already, with our own hands!"

"You guys choke them?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't ment that literally, but yes, we did choke some...and shot a few..."

"What did you guys said?!" Usopp shouted in shock.

"The map was found on the last person we killed," The fat pirate said, "The map showed the island which Woonan's gold is kept!"

"Since they're not here anymore, it's only natural for us to take the gold!" The suited-pirate said.

"IT'S NOT US!" El Drago roared, shocking his crew, as he raised his golden-tipped claws, "The gold...IS MINE!"

"That's right, the gold belongs to EL DRAGO-SAMA!" The pirate said as he and the crew cheered, and during this The trio tried to escape, but they weren't so lucky.

"Where you going?" Golass asked, and the brothers cringed, as the whole crew turned to face them.

"Trying to escape?" El Drago asked as his pirate trio stepped towards them.

"No...I just need the toilet!" Usopp whispered.

"Yeah...and so does Akamaru!" Kiba lied, "And I...have to scoop after!"

"Arf, arf!"

"Yeah, holding your bladder is never a good thing!" Usopp stated.

"This guy is very suspicious!" A pirate said, as the rest of the crew gathered closer to the Straw Hats.

"Do you guys really know where the gold is?" another pirate asked.

"Uh...I'm really too young to remember," Kiba lied as he pointed to Usopp, "Why don't you asked my OLDER brother?"

"Gee, thanks Kiba," Usopp nervously smirked as he turn to the pirates, "Guys, do I seem like the person who would like to you?"

"(Well, you remind me of that fairy dummy with a long nose...)" Akamaru barked.

"I'm a very trust worthy person!" Usopp stated.

"Oh really?" A pirate asked cock-eyed.

"Of course, that goes without saying!" Usopp smiled, "I never told a single lie since I was born!" This nearly made Akamaru and Kiba burst into fits of laughter, but in order to stay alive, they had to hold it in, and as for the crew...the didn't seem to bought it as Usopp look away and whispered to Kiba, "Crap...we have to think of something fast!"

"What do you mean 'We'? I they kill me, I'm going to kill you before I'm dead!"

"EL DRAGO-SAMA!" a pirate hollered, and everyone turn around to see a pirate point down the path, to a pile of rocks, "What shall we do? The road is block!"

"Hey, hey...are you serious?" A pirate sighed, "We came all this way and now we have to change routes?"

"Don't worry..." El Drago smiled as he eyed his mercenary, and flipped him gold coins, "GOLASS!"

Golass look at the four gold pieces in his hand, and smiled as he reachess for his large blade as he approaches the dirt, "Get out of my way!" Golass commanded the rest of the crew, and they did so.

"Wh-what?" Usopp gulped, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Why do I have the feeling we're not going to like this?" Kiba asked, and Akamaru nodded in agreement.

Golass held his sword tightly, and he swung it hard at the pile of rocks, and soon it was blown away, having a large dust cloud rise. Soon, it blew away and the Native Mercenary smirked at what destruction he caused, as a giant ditch was where the pile was, and it seemed to go on for miles with no finish.

"That was a piece of cake for Golass," El Drago smirked with his crew, as the Straw Hats had their jaws dropped at such power.

"How adept!" The disco pirate agreed, and while this happened, Usopp couldn't muttered a word, as even his nose was shaking in fear, and Akamaru whimpered near Kiba.

'_Damn...'_ Kiba muttered in his thoughts, _'There's no way any of us can get out alive with a guy that strong...atleast not alone...for now we have to play on their good side.'_


End file.
